Bonker
"Hey hey ho! I'm the top banana in this neck of the woods." -Sculptor's Cut Bonker is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is an insane clown, has a pet balloon poodle, and was formerly Taffy's co-worker at the ClayFighter circus. He's currently a Bad character. About History Bonker began his ClayFighter life the day the Clayterian meteor struck Playland. Though it's said that he was once an ordinary clown who was caught sleeping under the big top, this seems sketchy at best and a lie at worst, considering Playland was only home to "dust and cobwebs". After all, what clown would willingly live in a place with conditions so severe, past employee or not? Either way, the others bought the story without a second thought. His first appearance was at the start of the series, ClayFighter. Bonker was one of the eight playable claybatants to choose from, as an entrant to the King of the Circus Tournament; and, while his transformation made him "hard as clay", it doesn't say very much. Yet, his tactics brought other ClayFighters to their knees... Somehow. Unlike most of the others, Bonker didn't seem to have joined for any reason in particular. Sometime after losing to Tiny (among others), the already somewhat warped clown snapped from his remaining threads of sanity, ending up going on a murder spree toward all of those who'd laughed at him in the past. When he was done, he came back to Clayland, and although no one's sure whether his intentions were benign or not, he joined in the acts. This caused him to steal the spotlight from Taffy, warranting jealousy from the already established and popular circus sideshow entertainer. and Bonker duking it out in a beta version of what used to be ClayFighter III for the M2.]] At some point, Bonker's mischievously bad attitude, as well as his increasingly psychotic prank-playing, caused him to be given the boot from Clayland. Simultaneously, he was recommended to see a mental health professional, and so he sought therapy. After dealing with that, Bonker decided to take a vacation to, ironically enough, Claymodo Isle. It's here that the still unstable clown catches wind of Dr. Kiln's plans of world domination, choosing to join the mad doctor in his conquest. Really, all Bonker wanted out of it was to start his own circus, called Cirque Sol Clay, and recruit some victims people to be in his freakshow... All the while causing hilarious pain and suffering at said victims' peoples' expense. Unfortunately for him, he, and eventually the rest of the baddies, were defeated by Frosty's cool crew. Bonker in particular was found and dealt with by Taffy, and then again by Kung Pow. Given the latter's boss dialogue, Bonker doesn't seem to know Kung or why he hated him. In the end, after facing enough defeats to last a lifetime, Bonker decided to simply walk out on the whole thing and go back to his original intention of relaxation. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition A previous employee of the circus, Bonker was caught sleeping under the Big Top when the meteor landed. Once a friendly clown, Bonker has become as hard as clay. His other motto is to keep them laughing as he pounds them into the ground. This has turned many of his old clown tricks into dangerous attacks. What may have been hilarious to a four year old, now brings other clay fighters to their knees. -- After becoming king of the circus, Bonker carelessly spent all of the prize money on squirting flowers and cream pies. If you're lucky, you can still catch Bonker at the circus where he was once crowned king, pulling the same practical jokes as before. After all, he wouldn't have it any other way. The end. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3: After seeking the help of a mental health professional, Bonker decided to take a vacation. He went to the quiet island of Klaymodo seeking rest and relaxation. What he doesn't know is that rest will be the last thing he gets. -- Rest and relaxation at last! Bonker can't wait to get home and brag about his accomplishment even though the other circus freaks don't care. Clowns are never appreciated. Oh well. Sculptor's Cut: Once a happy, smiling clown, Bonker now receives joy only when causing grief. Rejected from the circus because of his bad, mischievous attitude and increasingly psychotic prank-playing, he's joined the mean minions of the evil Dr. Kiln. On his voyage to world domination, he plans on getting a few laughs and screams at his victim's expense. -- Bonker is victorious, and as usual for the clown, no one's laughing. After chasing the good guys off of the island, Bonker set up his own three ring circus to preside over as ring leader, but unfortunately for him, none of the other baddies were interested in joining his Cirque Sol Clay. Ah, well. Maybe he'll terrorize another big top with his psychotic presence again sometime soon. Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Throw: BK (Close) Hold: BP (Close) Pie Low: D, F, K Pie High: D, F, P Cutting Cartwheel: (Charge B), (F+P) Clown Dive: (Charge D), (U+P) Cream Spray: B, D, F, P Ground Aerial Shuffle: B, D, F, K (Opponent in midair) Midair Aerial Shuffle: (Charge U - 1 sec.), K (In Air - Opponent in midair) Feet-Forward Butt Dive: (Charge U - 1 sec.), P (In Air) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Throw: B/F+(FP/BP) (Close) Fifi: D, F, P Ferris Wheel: D, F, K Merry-Go-Clown: D, B, K Fist Charge: (Charge B), F, P ''63 1/3 Flip Kick: (Charge B), F, K 63 1/3 Mallet Punch: D, B, P'' Super Moves: Super Fifi: D, F, D, F, P Big Top: D, F, D, F, K Rising Kicks: D, B, D, B, K Claytalities: Head Butt: F, F, F (Close) Seesaw Launch: F, B, B, F (Close) Cannon: D, D, D, D (Close) Exploding Barrel: F, D, F (Sweep) Taunts: Point & Laugh: Z = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Bonker's info, among the others', was vastly different. While he is one of the few who's name never changed, the info was as follows: Name: Bonker Likes: XMen Hates: Soap Clay Type: Z Sex: Clay Slogan: Pie! * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Bonker is voiced by Rob Paulsen. In prior games, a clear voice actor/actress is unknown. * Fifi, Bonker's pet balloon poodle, seems to be the only person Bonker shows legitimate respect and love for, given she's mentioned multiple times in various quotes (and even in two moves); one of his taunts even has him cheering for her. She, in turn, eagerly fights on his behalf. Gameplay Footage Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters that have changed sides Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Boss Category:Dialogue